The 46th Hunger Games: Year of the Living Dead
by Telehphone
Summary: The Hunger Games have rolled back around this year and are even more sadistic and cruel than last year. From lack of food to unforgiving climate, to dead tributes that aren't staying dead, we're in for a *great* Hunger Games! SUMBIT MALES FROM 8 & 9!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. The first part is an introduction, I just wanted to give you guys a small taste of my writing style, the form is at the bottom. I know a lot of these get a bad rep because some of the submit-your-own-tributes are pretty bad, but I want to make this one good. I will try to update very quickly, but just so you know I'm going on two week-long vacations this summer. One of them is coming up this Friday. Please don't abandon your hopes that I'll update, because I will, I'm just going to be on Vacation! :D**

**The Capitol, 12:03 am.**

Cornelius Nottingham sat on his leather white chair, the large television screen flashing before him. Beyond the television was a large glass window that stretched over the whole entire room; the Capitol and all it's bright flashing lights displayed in front of him. He raised a golden hand, and examined the white leather watch on his wrist. 12:04.

_I should be getting to bed, _Cornelius thought as he rubbed his tattooed temples, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. He was watching repeats of the 45th Hunger Games on the huge television. It was a very dismal Hunger Games in all honesty. They had put the tributes in a huge sandy desert, with no water but a large well underground. Almost all of the tributes had died of thirst or malnutrition before the week was out. It was a boring, dreadful season, not one a Capitol person would re-watch, but Cornelius was going to be the Head Gamemaker for the 46th Hunger Games. He wanted to soak up as much knowledge of what went wrong with all these previous, dreadful Hunger Games so that he didn't make the same mistakes, and end up six feet under, like the previous Head Gamemaker.

Cornelius was a tall man, with golden skin that matched nicely with his slick royal blue hair and the royal blue tattoos that circled his eyes. Unnatural whiskers sprouted from his cheeks. To anyone outside the Capital he looked like a freakish wreck, but in the Capitol he was very in style.He had been a Gamemaker for the 35th Hunger Games, those games turned out to a flying success. In light of that, he had been instated to being the Head Gamemaker for the coming Hunger Games.

"Mistake number one: no natural disasters. Mistake number two: showing mercy to the tributes..." Cornelius repeated to himself groggily as he twirled a whisker with a royal blue claw. "No, showing _any_ mercy to the tributes." On the screen a tribute from District 9 died from thirst.

"I'm done. It's a night," the cat-man sighed, he clapped his clawed hands. A long, thin hole opened in the white ceiling, the TV zoomed upwards into the hole, and disappeared. Cornelius leaned backwards in his chair. He has sent the ideas for the arena to President Snow early last morning, but hadn't gotten the results back. He had thought that his design was simply fabulous but, when it comes to the President, you never know. Suddenly, the palms of his hands became sweaty, and there was a thin line of perspiration on his blue hair line. What if Snow didn't like it? What if he and Jinte got killed? Too tired to move, the terrified Gamemaker let his head roll backwards, and felt himself drifting off.

That night, he dreamt he was chasing something, or running from something, he couldn't quite tell. He was in the dark. Just when he thought he was catching up too whatever he running to, or safe from whatever he was running from, the lights turned on. President Snow's face was everywhere surrounding him, engulfing him, strangling him. The face grew a torso, the torso grew his waist, and the waist grew legs, and President Snow clones were all around him. "Mistake number one: no natural disasters. Mistake two: showing any mercy for the tributes..." After every mistake was listed, a hammer hit wood in the background. It was like a judge sentencing a him to death for a heinous crime. Suddenly, a cold slap brought him bak into reality. Above him was Jinte, her white eyes narrowed in concern.

"Are you okay?" Jinte asked asked. Cornelius and Jinte looked like they could be brother and sister. Jinte was tall, and slender with the same golden skin, and sleek blue hair but Jinte had no whiskers, or sharp cat-like claws. However they weren't brother and sister, Jinte was Cornelius's husband. Cornelius lifted his head, relieved to find out it was a dream, to be in his own room, with his familiar settings.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, I'm fine." Jinte looked down at her husband suspiciously. "I'm fine, really!"

"Yeah, sure," Jinte said, lifting Cornelius off the chair. It was then, looking down at the white linoleum flooring and the puffy pink rug, that Cornelius finally realized that when the Hunger Games rolled around he'd be fighting for his life in the arena as much as a unlucky tribute.

Maybe even more.

**Okay people. Before we progress onto the form I want to tell you a few things about sponsorship. If you're getting really bored by now just miss out all the very important information that everybody needs to know and go straight onto the form. **

***~* Sponsorship *~* **

_The sponsors for the 46th Hunger games are... you guys! For every review you get a point. If you want to send a tribute something just PM me. You _may_ sponsor your own tribute, but you may only give them food. I'm thinking of a list of what you can give your sponsor and how many points everything cost, but just hang on until I can think of it. _

**Okay, that was very fun wasn't it? Now. Onto the form. Just fill it out in a review or PM me and fill it out. I'm hoping I can get a full list by tomorrow so I can start very quickly, but maybe I won't.**

**TRIBUTE FORM!**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_District:_

_Appearance (the most description the better!):_

_Personality (again, more description the better!):_

_Life story (please, include their friends and family):_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses (and their fears, this will come in later):_

_Reaping outfit (Pictures are nice, but not necessary):_

_Chosen for The Games or volunteered: _

_Token: _

_Interview Quote:_

_Interview Angle:_

_Alliance? And with what type of people?:_

_Romance? (If you see somebody who'd you'd like your character to be paired with PM me):_

_Strategy (for both the Training Room and Hunger Games):_

_Anything else I missed out that you want to add about your character:_

**I didn't include anything about the Chariot and Interview outfits, but if there's something that you really want them to wear than just PM me about the outfit, but there's no guarantee you'll get the outfit. If you're confused about a District please look at the list bellow this for reference. Not every district was mentioned in the books, so please don't kill me if I get one of the District's jobs wrong.**

**District 1**-_ Luxury items for the Capitol._

**District 2- **_Medicine._

**District 3- **_Factories (Technology and electronics)_

**District 4- **_Fishing_

**District 5-**_ Mathematics._

**District 6- **_Science_

**District 7- **_Lumber/ Paper_

**District 8- **_Clothing and Textiles_

**District 9- **_Hunting_

**District 10- **_Livestock_

**District 11-**_ Agriculture_

**District 12- **_Coal_

**Okay, so what are you waiting for? Submit :) **


	2. Half Way There!

**Hey guys. It's me again. I'm almost there with the tributes. I could really use some guys! Just saying. Bellow this is a little list of the tributes who are in (some of you I moved to different Districts if they were already taken) Thanks, if you haven't submitted a character yet you still can, and if you have you can submit another character. Oh, another thing, just because I didn't chose your character it doesn't mean they have no chance of getting in. I'm just pending, that's all! **

**District 1**-_ Luxury items for the Capitol._

_M~ _

_F~ E_xcellence "Lexie" DeLaurier

**District 2- **_Medicine._

_M~ _Phoenix Grail

_F~ _Brianna Cameron

**District 3- **_Factories (Technology and electronics)_

_M~ _

_F~_Fuse Kay

**District 4- **_Fishing_

_M~_

_F~ _Tawny Kipper

**District 5-**_ Mathematics._

_M~ _Hail Hammon*

_F~ _Mia Blaikely

**District 6- **_Science_

_M~_

_F~_

**District 7- **_Lumber/ Paper_

_M~ _Jekalt Hirsho

_F~_

**District 8- **_Clothing and Textiles_

_M~_

_F~ _Joyln Cooper*

**District 9- **_Hunting_

_M~ _

_F~ _Sirena de Gravina (I moved her to here, PM me if you'd like her to switch to another open district)

**District 10- **_Livestock_

_M~ _Rory Nightingale

_F~_

**District 11-**_ Agriculture_

_M~_

_F~ _Lotus "Loo-Loo" Wheats

**District 12- **_Coal_

_M~_

_F~_

**So. I'm half way there! Here's the form again if you'd like to submit another tribute. I already know what the arena is going to be (I think you'll like it!) but if anybody wants to give me any extra ideas, than feel free too. **

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_District:_

_Appearance (the most description the better!):_

_Personality (again, more description the better!):_

_Life story (please, include their friends and family):_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses (and their fears, this will come in later):_

_Reaping outfit (Pictures are nice, but not necessary):_

_Chosen for The Games or volunteered:_

_Token:_

_Interview Quote:_

_Interview Angle:_

_Alliance? And with what type of people?:_

_Romance? (If you see somebody who'd you'd like your character to be paired with PM me):_

_Strategy (for both the Training Room and Hunger Games):_

_Anything else I missed out that you want to add about your character:_

**Stay tuned guys, I'll update soon!**

**~ Molly**


	3. 22 Down 2 to Go!

**I'm back! This is the (almost) completed tribute list. Please send in males from District 9, and District 8 only. The first chapter is almost finished. **

**District 1**-_ Luxury items for the Capitol._

_M~ Rodney Hamish_

_F~ E_xcellence "Lexie" DeLaurier

**District 2- **_Medicine._

_M~ _Phoenix Grail

_F~ _Brianna Cameron

**District 3- **_Factories (Technology and electronics)_

_M~ _David Wendell

_F~_Fuse Kay

**District 4- **_Fishing_

_M~ _Marbus Fletcher

_F~ _Tawny Kipper

**District 5-**_ Mathematics._

_M~ _Hail Hammon*

_F~ _Mia Blaikely

**District 6- **_Science_

_M~ Jaques Pail*_

_F~ _Belle Petals

**District 7- **_Lumber/ Paper_

_M~ _Jekalt Hirsho

_F~ _Hester Carmine

**District 8- **_Clothing and Textiles_

_M~ _

_F~_ Abigale "Abby" Haysworth(she's replacing my Tribute)

**District 9- **_Hunting_

_M~ _

_F~ _Sirena de Gravina (I moved her to here, PM me if you'd like her to switch to another open district)

**District 10- **_Livestock_

_M~ _Rory Nightingale

_F~ _Beth Taligma

**District 11-**_ Agriculture_

_M~ Desmound Hay_

_F~ _Lotus "Loo-Loo" Wheats

**District 12- **_Coal_

_M~_Ian Drees

_F~ _Kitiana Le'Roy

**I also have a sponsoring system. It's very simple, you can give a tribute: **

**Food (10-15 review points) **

**Water (15-20 review points)**

**Weapons (20-25 review points) **

**Anything lifesaving e.g Capitol medicine (40 review points) **

**You get one point for submitting a character, one for reviewing the story, and 20 consolation points if your character dies (yay bloodbath characters!) **

**If you give a tribute food and have, say 15 review points there will be quite a bit of food, but if you give a tribute food with 10 review point they'll get a small loaf of bread. Geddit? Now you may be asking why so many review points, but remeber there's chapters before the game starts too, so I think it seems fair. Am I bribing you to keep fictional characters alive? Yes, but it's all in good fun. You may give your own tribute food and water, but only food and water. No medicine or life-saving things.**

**Once the games start PM me if you'd like to give a tribute something If you want to give me some mutts PM me and I'll add them in. The arena will be awesome. I already have it worked out! **

**Ciao bello! **

**~ Molly. **


	4. District 1 Reapings

**Hi there! I've finally updated so please review, and also if anyone can guess who this escort is based after you get a fake cookie!**

**Excellence "Lexie" DeLaurier POV **

"Good Lexie, very good! _Hit!_ _Punch! Kick!_ Princess, work harder! Block those punches!" yells my trainer, Apple. She's watching as I fight my sparing partner, Princess, on a big blue mat in the centre of the gym floor. My peers watch intently. Well, most of them do, anyways. Those who don't are applying make up or reading through gossip magazines. I shake my dark ringlets and smile widely. Today is the day! Today is the day that I'll go into the Hunger Games, and emerge victor. Of course! I'll be excellent. Hell, my_ name_ is Excellence.

I can easily block a weak punch from Princess and nail her in the stomach. The blow seemed to have taken all the air out of her, and she doubles over coughing and gasping for air. While she is recovering, I sweep her legs out from beneath her in one fluid motion, and deliver a final blow to Princess' nose. I hear the definite crack of broken bones, and blood starts to trickle from her left nostril. Princess lets out a soft cry, then slumps down to the ground unconscious, her long red hair spewing out of either side of her head, making it look as if she is lying in a pool of her own blood. I stand back up and punch a fist up into the air. Victory!

"Let me introduce you to our three time campion of the annual Pre-Hunger-Games tournament. Beating out all 20 of you losers, give it up for... Excellence Scarlet DeLaurier!" Apple cheers, clapping her two spidery hands with vigor. I'm her favorite student, mostly because I show up for every training session and stay overtime. But really, who can blame me? Being a tribute is the greatest honor anyone could ever give to a child.

"Sorry, Princess!" I say as I scoop her up and set her back on her feet. "Sometimes I just don't know my own strength."

"Just leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Princess snaps, now fully conscious and wiping blood off her upper-lip. Jeez, sore loser much? I hop down from the mat, and high five a jumping 12 year-old boy.

"Great job, girl!" says Rouge, who is siting next to the 12 year old. She applies more mascara to her blonde lashes that she is desperately trying to make darker. "I'll meet you outside. I'll be with Glamour, Vigor and Pulchre, 'kay?"

"Yeah, see you!" I yell as I dash out of the training centre. Running is a great exercise, and it's always fun to push yourself during running sessions. While running, I try to calculate the time it'll take for me to change, shower, put on my make up, and eat breakfast. If I skip breakfast I'll get a good hour, I think as I round the corner to my large brick house. "Hey, Daddy!" I yell to my dad. He's in the kitchen, absentmindedly munching on a doughnut while watching television.

"Can you believe this, darling?" he asks. I sit down at the dark mahogany table, and grab a strawberry glazed doughnut from the small pile on his plate. He grabs it back from my hand, and gives me an apple instead. I shrug and take a big bite. "Watch, Lexie!" He gestures at the screen and clears his throat before he continues. "Girl in District 11 starves after refusing to put her name in for tesserae! Terrible!"

"I know!" I said, nodding in agreement. "It's every child's greatest honor to participate in the Hunger Games here in District 1, why can't the other Districts embrace this? It's a sign of celebration and joy!"

"Exactly!" said my father, as he leans back in his chair. "I would like to tell you how important the Hunger Games are. The DeLaurier family has had one victor, and we all want to make it two. We have trained you for years to do-"

I cut him off. "The DeLaurier family proud, for the second time, Daddy I know, I've heard your speech only 20 million times." I cross the table, and kiss my father on the forehead before I dash upstairs to prep myself for the big day. I start with a long shower, dousing myself in hot water. Next I move on to make up. I rub silver glittering eyeshadow on my eyelids. I put on the rest of my make up, making sure to cover the discoloration on the forearm with extra concealer.

Throwing on my fluffy pink bathrobe, I make my way from the bathroom to my walk-in closet. I have almost too many dresses to chose from, however, I am able to narrow it down to three: a bright blue asymmetrical mini-dress, a silver and pink striped full length dress, and a sleeveless dress with an empire waist and a luscious silk bodice.

"Satang!" I yell. The minute my maid's name leaves my lips, Satang is at the door. She's originally from District 3, but somehow she left. She never talks. Sometimes I wonder why, but as soon as the thought crosses my mind, I dismiss it. Maybe she's just naturally shy? "Satang, what dress should I wear?" I ask her. She puzzles over this for a few moments before pointing at the sleeveless one.

"Thanks, I agree!" I say. Satang beckons me back to my bathroom and starts touching up my makeup. When she's finished, I look even better than before. She has a hand with make up, I guess. I pull the sleeveless dress over my head and smile.

"Oh Satang, I look beautiful!" It's true. I do, the silver in my eyeshadow matches with the rhinestones on the tulle, and the dress clings to my figure. I actually have no figure, but the dress has padding, so I seem to have gained a cup size. I glance down at a digital watch on a shelf.

"Oh, my! Is that the time? I've gotta get going! Bye, Satang, see you after I win!" I call as I force a pair of silver heels on my feet. I give her a quick hug and make my way downstairs. My parents and my eldest brother, Arrogance, are waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase, and the moment I step down from the final step, my mother breaks down into sobs.

"Oh, Lexie, we're _so_ proud of you! _So, so_ proud. Honey, you look beautiful! I know you'll win, Daddy has already ordered the welcome back balloons and banners. We're going to have a great party, honey!" she sobs, and brings me in to a crushing hug.

"Mom... can't breathe... let go!" I manage to choke out. She stops hugging me, and wipes her green-grey eyes on the back on her hands, then gives me a shaky smile.

"Lexie, ever since you were born we've known. You're the one, you'll be the second victor for the family. You're strong, brave, and beautiful. Knock 'em dead, honey!" my dad says, giving me a hug and a reassuring pat on the back. Arrogance smirks and swaggers over to me.

"Looking' good, Lexie, babe. Spin for me?" I spin for him, and he gives a long whistle. I hit him on the arm jokingly.

"Perv!"

"Hey, I just call like I see them, honey," he says, as he plants a wet kiss on my cheek and winks at me.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later!" I yell as I readjust my hair, then skip out the door in the bright sunlight. Today is a beautiful day!

**Rodney Hamish POV**

I've been awake for almost 2 hours now, according to the clock by my bedside table, but I don't want to leave the comfort of the own bed. I've just been pondering over my strategy for the past 2 hours that I've been up. Play the innocent part, little cute boy, nothings going to go wrong, and then... BAM! You're all dead. I turn my head, finding a new space for my head on my small pillow.

My life was great, almost picture-perfect. Me, my mother, my dad. All working in harmony to create a perfect family life. Then, two years ago, my dad died when a tree trunk crushed him during a freak lighting storm. Down came the tree on my father, and down came my life. My mother had become depressed, and the source of our money was cut off, so I worked 24 hours a day, seven days a week, trying desperately to earn money for my mother. When you come down to it, my reason for entering the games was a damn tree. Lame. I stood shakily from my bed. It was bitterly cold in our house, but I let the cold air wash over me, and I walked to my mothers' bed, only a few feet from mine.

"Wake up, Mother," I say as I shake her gently, her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Good morning," she says in her monotone voice. Ever since my dad died, her voice has taken on a monotone form. I leave her to dress, and enter the bathroom, stripping down to my underwear and dressing in my dad's Sunday best: A long sleeved grey button up shirt and dark dress pants. I brush my blonde hair, and slip on shoes that are two sizes too small before I exit the bathroom.

The minute I walk out in my dad's large clothing, my mother bursts out into tears, burying her head in her hands, she hunches over the dining room table. This is my first Reaping but I'm not crying. You'd think my mother was the 12-year-old, and I was her parent as I patted her on the back.

Maybe she won't be able to take the fact that she might lose me too, I think. Maybe it's too much to ask of her too survive both my dad's death and mine. I quickly push these thoughts from my mind. But I won't lose. I won't take no for an answer. I will kill anybody who gets in my way. Fight them. Kill them. A flame of anger seems to be ignited inside me and suddenly I feel angry at the other Tributes, as if they had been the lighting, killed my dad, and destroyed my family . My mother lets out a small whimper of pain, and I look down at the hand on her back. I realize I'm pushing down way too hard.

"Oh, sorry, Ma. Listen, please don't cry," I say comfortingly. "It was 2 years ago. It's the past now, and it's never coming back. Ever." I try to keep my tone reassuring, but my mother only sobs more. This is useless. I stomp out the door, and into the bright sunshine. Although it's sunny outside, it's still cold. There's an hour until the reaping, so I wander around town, brooding. Everything is closed for Reaping day, so I decide to leave the town and wander over to the training centre, it's usually open in the mornings. The door is locked, but I quickly pick the lock and enter into the gym. The gym is huge, I love it. Knifes are in one corner, bows in the other, swords behind a thick layer of glass.

I walk to the knives and grab the closest one. It's long and thin. I throw it with all my might at the target at the other end of the room, when the knifes blade digs deep into the red layer outside the yellow. I scowl. I throw the second one, short and thick, it sticks in the gold. I throw all the other knives. They all land in the yellow.

"Wow. You're good. I've never seen you here before, though," says somebody from behind me. I whirl around angrily. It's a middle-aged woman who almost looks like she should be from the Capitol. Her hair is short, spiky, and purple, and she has brilliantly glossy turquoise blue eyes that are huge compared to her small, elf-like features. She stands at what I'd assume to be a good six feet, and she's very muscular.

"It's because I never come here," I say cooly. This is a lie. I'm always here after hours.

"Yeah, sure," she obviously isn't sold. I don't like this woman. She has a cocky smile. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Rodney," I say simply, glaring at her from under my bangs.

"That's an odd name..." she ponders, "Mine is Apple, nice to meet you!" She holds out a long, thin hand for me to shake. I look at the hand for a few seconds, then glare right into her fake looking eyes. She drops her hand.

"I hope I see you more often, then, Rodney. You're really good at knife throwing, although may I suggest that you-"

"I don't need your advice," I snap. "I don't want advice from anybody. In the future, just leave me alone, it's easier for both of us." I storm out of the gym, leaving Apple standing there confused and hurt. I don't care. I don't care about anyone, really, except my mother. There's only half an hour until the Reaping now, so I walk back to the town square. I sit down in one of the chairs marked "12" and watch as other people fill into the square. A small boy being teased sits down beside me, and a boy so huge I thought me must be at least 16 sits on my other side.

"How-w are y-you?" the small boy manages to stutter out to me. I don't answer. I see my mother walk into the square. Her light brown eyes scan the 12 section for me, once she finds me, she waves and smiles. I wave and grin back. She has cleaned herself up since this morning, and her hair is now in a long braid going down her back, but her eyes are still red and puffy.

I turn back to the stage. At two on the dot ,the mayor starts his boring speech. I zone out for the most part of this, and I'm surveying the crowd, looking for obvious volunteers. There's a boy built like a tank in the 16 section, and another boy who has red eyes and sharp pointed teeth, who I can tell is just dying to go into the games. There are a few more, but other than that I don't see anybody who looks really excited. When I turn my attention back to the stage, I see my soon-to-be escort, a man with pale skin, and black hair that came to his shoulders in a string bob.

"Oh my! What the devil is going on _here_?" he squealed, I could tell he had trouble moving his stiff face. One of his hands was, literally, a hook: probably one of the latest Capitol trends. He reached into the girls bowl with his normal hand, and, after digging around a bit, takes out a long piece of paper with a flourish.

"A Miss Axel Dilanche!" he said. A small girl rose from the front of the 13 section. Her grey eyes were as wide as saucers, and she was holding back tears. She hadn't even taken two steps towards the stage when a voice shouted, "I, Excellence DeLaurier volunteer as Tribute for District 1!" Axel rushed back to her seat, to her friends hugs and kisses and a girl in heels and a pink dress prances up to the podium, she surveys the audience with her light eyes.

"Go Lexie!" yells a blonde girl, who is clapping for her friend. Ew.

She might be an issue. She doesn't look like much, but her eyes say differently.

"Ooh!_ Exciting_! This is_ soo_ magical, and beautiful!" my escort gushes in his ridiculous Capitol accent. I roll my eyes, he's going to be a pain in the neck to deal with. He prances over to the boys bowl like a deranged unicorn in a black cape, and picks through the bowl with his gloved hand, he pulls out a piece of paper and giggles.

"Ooh! Isn't this curious! For the boys it's... a Mister Wheel Dilanche!" The boy built like a tank from the 16 section stood. My hopes dropped, and I frowned. However, I felt my hope rushing back to me as I saw a little toy bunny in his arms and the tears streaming down from his baby blue eyes.

"I volunteer!" I yell before he can step onto the stage. Wheel turns around, and runs back to his family and friends sobbing. Gasps come from the crowd as I step onto the stage. My head is held high, but I can hear a small giggle from someone in the stadium.

She thinks I can't do this. She thinks I'm just a 12-year-old searching for a way to end my miserable life. But she's wrong, and I'll show her. I'll show them all.

**Excellence "Lexie" DeLaurier POV **

The mood in the yellow room that I was being held in before I could get on the train was as cheery as the buttercup yellow walls. All my friends came in to congratulate me, then my family filed in. We were spending the time joking and talking. Vigor had given me a kiss, and Glamour had given me a hug. I was talking to Glamour about strategies, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Lexie?" someone says. I turn around and am surprised to see Princess looking down at me. "I, um, came to say good luck," Princess says, pulling her tanned fingers through her red hair. "And I'm sorry about earlier today, I just lost my head."

"It's okay," I want to say something more, when a burly peacekeeper from the door barked out his orders: "FIVE MINUTES!"

My dad rises from a velvet chair, and walks over to me. "Miss Excellence DeLaurier," he says in a booming voice that quiets everyone in the room. "I knew, from the day you were born, we'd have a second winner, a second hero, a second victor in the DeLaurier family. Now, I think, it's time I give you this. Please wear it in the arena, and use it as your token." Daddy reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful heart necklace. My fingers feel the large 'E' engraved on it.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much," I say, as I fasten the necklace around my neck, letting it fall onto my chest. My parents give me hugs, Vigor gives me a long kiss, and all my friends pile in around me for a group hug.

"Okay, sweetie, time is up! Everybody out!" yells the Peacekeeper. He roughly grabs my by the forearm, and jerks me out towards the bright flashes of cameras and the trains. As I leave I can hear everybody chanting.

"Lexie! Lexie! Lexie! Lexie!"

Then, their yells fade away, and I walk into the blinding flashes with my District partner, smiling widely.

**After a painfully long wait (sorry about that) y'all get a chapter. Please review, and also I have another SYOT story that I need some characters for, it has vampires, death and drama in it, so I promise you'll like it! **

**Thanks for your patience.**

**~ Molly.**


End file.
